


Pinkie Pie Gets the Anti-Sneeze Flu

by sarahgirl1998



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Frustration, Humor, Illnesses, Randomness, Screenplay/Script Format, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Pinkie Pie comes down with the Anti-Sneeze Flu, an illness that keeps her from sneezing. And unless she can find a way to make herself sneeze, she won't get better. This is an old script-format fanfic that I wrote on one of my tablets because I had nothing better to do.Update: Thanks for the 500 views! ^v^





	

Pinkie Pie wakes up in the morning and yawns. She then starts to sneeze and inhales three times, but instead coughs at the end. Curiously, she sees that her nose has reddened and she gasps. She runs out of bed and then outside, where she meets up with Twilight Sparkle.

PINKIE PIE: Twilight! You've got to help me! I think I have a cold!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: How unfortunate. I would like you to sneeze for me, then.

Pinkie begins to sneeze as Twilight speaks. Pinkie inhales three times, but instead she coughs again.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: That's not exactly a sneeze, Pinkie Pie.

PINKIE PIE: That's the problem. What the heck should I do?!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: I'm afraid you have the Anti Sneeze Flu. This disease causes you to stop sneezing altogether. It may seem like good news, but eventually, it becomes a problem. The only cure is to make yourself sneeze, which is nearly impossible.

PINKIE PIE: If it's impossible, what's the point in doing it?

She is then seen back at her house, where she is pouring a bag of flour over her head. She becomes covered in the flour and starts to sneeze from it.

PINKIE PIE: Ahhh... AHHHHH...!

However, the need to sneeze dies completely before it can finish. Pinkie sighs and shakes her head repeatedly to shake the powder off.

PINKIE PIE: Maybe something else.

Thinking quickly, she takes a can of sneezing powder and shakes it into her face. What quickly follows is the burning urge to sneeze that she immediately accepts.

PINKIE PIE: Ahhh... Ahhhhhh... AHHHHH...!!!

Again, she fails to sneeze, and instead coughs repeatedly and sniffles.

PINKIE PIE: Oh, come on! Maybe Applejack knows what to do!

Cut to Pinkie meeting up at the Apple farm, where she meets up with Applejack. She waves at Pinkie.

APPLEJACK: Well, howdy, Pinkie Pie. Anything I can help you with? Oh, and what's wrong with your nose?

PINKIE PIE: It's awful! I have a flu that keeps me from sneezing! If I don't sneeze, I'll have it forever! I keep feeling like I've gotta sneeze, but I don't. You've gotta help me!

APPLEJACK: Well, I could tickle your nose until you sneeze, but the easiest way is with a feather, and the problem is that them chickens on the farm don't like having them feathers taken off.

PINKIE PIE: How about you use your tail? It'll make me sneeze if you tickle my nose with it!

APPLEJACK: Ooh, good idea!

As Pinkie shuts her eyes, AJ turns around, grabs her tail with her front hoof and tickles Pinkie's nose with the end of her tail. In response, Pinkie inhales three times to sneeze, causing AJ to remove her tail. Pinkie appears ready to sneeze, but then opens her eyes as the sneeze dies yet again. She rubs her nose on her left front hoof as though she did sneeze.

APPLEJACK: You were pretty close.

PINKIE PIE: Yeah. It really tickled, though, thanks for trying.

APPLEJACK: Maybe Rarity can help you get a sneeze out.

Cut to Pinkie at Rarity's house.

RARITY: Hello, Pinkie Pie-- Good Celestia! You look critically ill!

PINKIE PIE: Can you help me, Rarity? I'm really sick, but I can't sneeze.

RARITY: Then, tell me. Does perfume make you sneeze?

PINKIE PIE: I don't know. Maybe it will, though. Would you try it on me, please?

Rarity levitates a bottle of perfume with her horn. She sprays it into Pinkie's face. She inhales to sneeze, but then starts coughing. She grows a determined expression out of frustration.

PINKIE PIE: That's it! If none of these work, there's only one thing to do!

Cut to her back at home. She grabs a large mixing bowl from the cupboard and puts it on the table. She grabs a pepper shaker with her teeth and shakes large amounts of it into the bowl. Then she dumps an entire bag of flour into the bowl and dumps dust from a dust pan into the bowl. Then she dumps the entire sneezing powder can into the bowl. As a finishing touch, she grabs a feather duster by the stick and uses it to heavily mix the concoction. Small amounts of powder fly around as a result, and some floats around Pinkie's face, causing her to sneeze.

PINKIE PIE: Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHHHH...

Fortunately, the only reaction is a coughing fit that quickly ends.

PINKIE PIE: Pepper, dust, flour... it's weird what can make you sneeze. This is the last resort. If it can't make me sneeze, I'll never throw another party again. But it's awfully strong.

Removing the duster, she turns it toward her snout with her left hoof and begins to tickle her face. It causes clouds of powder to form around her nose, and she takes a large inhale to sniff them up. Her nose begins to twitch in furious irritation. Realizing that it is working, she allows a sneeze to build as she continues to tickle her nose.

PINKIE PIE: Ahhhh... Haaaahh... it's... haaaa... working. But... Haaaa... Haaaa... come on, come... on...

RAINBOW DASH: Hey! Pinkie Pie?

PINKIE PIE: Haaaaah... Haaaaaah...

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walk by Pinkie's house over to overhear her. They walk over to the door and Rainbow knocks on it. Rainbow opens the door. She and Fluttershy walk in. Pinkie, having stopped tickling her nose, struggles to fight her sneeze.

RAINBOW DASH: Pinkie, what's wrong?

FLUTTERSHY: You don't look so good.

Pinkie is starting to cry; not out of sadness, but rather the power of the buildup.

PINKIE PIE: Haaaah... haaaaah... I have... thaaaah... the Anti Sneeze... haaaaah... Flu... haaaah...

FLUTTERSHY: Does that mean you can't sneeze?

Pinkie nods, still inhaling.

RAINBOW DASH: Then why are you trying to?

PINKIE PIE: Haaaaah... it's thaaaaa... the only waaaaaah... way I can gaaaaaaaa... get better... haaaaaaaa... haaaaaaaaaa...!

FLUTTERSHY: Looks like it's working.

RAINBOW DASH: Don't just stand there! Run!

She and Fluttershy run out of the house. Pinkie is overwhelmed from the upcoming sneeze and her nose starts to run.

PINKIE PIE: Haaaaaaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Figuring out that her sneeze will be a messy one, Pinkie quickly takes a box of tissues, pulls one out and begins to wipe her nose.

PINKIE PIE: Oh man. It's... haaaaaaaaaaah... gonnaaaaaaaaaah... be aaaaaaah... big one... haaaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!

As the sneeze is close to defeating her, she drops the box and tissue before finally exploding.

PINKIE PIE: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Her gigantic sneeze not only shakes the entire house, but flings her into the wall behind her, shoots snot out of her nose and can be heard all over Equestria. The moment she hits the wall, another sneeze builds.

PINKIE PIE: Haaaaaaa-HAAAAAATCHOOOOOOOOOO!!


End file.
